fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Vegtebloid
Dr. Vegtebloid is the main antagonist of the Nymbus launch title, Fruit Punch. In this game, Vegtebloid kidnaps Cordia, the younger sister of the game's main hero, Punch, who must go on a quest across the world to rescue her. Vegtebloid serves as the game's main antagonist as well as being the final boss of the last world, where he fights Punch with his contraption, The Blender. Character Appearance Like most of the other characters in Fruit Punch, Dr. Vegtebloid is a member of an unknown humaoid species based on many different real-world fruits and vegetables. In this case, Vegtebloid is comprised entirely of vegetables, with a corn head, carrot arms, an eggplant torso and potato feet. Vegtebloid also sports a white lab coat Personality Being a typical villain, Dr. Vegtebloid is remorseless, greedy and hateful. He cares little about others and carries out his actions only with the purpose of benefitting himself - although this makes him reckless in some situations, as when he taunts Punch during the final battle, only to be defeated by him shortly after. Although Vegtebloid is cruel, he is seen to have a soft side for his underlings, as he addresses them like his children. This is shown when he is upset at the defeats of bosses such as Asparogre, although he usually gets over this quickly to focus on his objectives, showing his determination to get what he wants. History Fruit Punch Dr. Vegtebloid first appeared in Fruit Punch as the primary antagonist of the game. He is first encountered in the game's opening cutscene where he is seen using his main method of the transport, a giant robotic machine known as The Blender, to destroy Punch's house and kidnap Cordia. When Punch attempts to stop him, he simply flings Punch into the forest below, initiating Punch's quest to rescue his sister. Throughout the game, Vegtebloid is seen in short cutscenes between worlds, where he is taunting Cordia and preparing to expand his mutant vegetable army. He is not encountered again until after Punch rescues Cordia, when he once again snatches and imprisons Cordia within The Blender. At this point, Punch must duel with Vegtebloid and his machine to rescue Cordia, who contributes to the fight by destroying the robot from the inside. After the siblings' teamwork proves effective and Dr. Vegtebloid's health is depleted, The Blender explodes, launching him far into the night sky. Relationships Punch Punch is Vegtebloid's main enemy throughout the course of Fruit Punch. While he insists to Cordia that he is not worried about Punch coming to her rescue, he is shown to actually be slightly nervous of the fact that Punch may be able to defeat him. Nonetheless he retains his hatred for Punch, as shown when he is throwing darts at an image of his face in the cutscene between Parsnip Peak and Broccoli Woods. Cordia Vegtebloid is shown to dislike Cordia, although he tolerates her more as he is willing to capture her for scientific experimentation, namely using her DNA to create an army of mutant vegetables. Although he is seen spending most of his time taunting and bullying her, he is later defeated by her, causing him to curse her and Punch when he is defeated and launched into the sky. Gallery Fruit_Punch_Vegtebloid.png|Official artwork from Fruit Punch. Dr._Vegtebloid2.png|Official artwork from Fruit Punch. Cordia_and_Vegtebloid.png|Artwork of Dr. Vegtebloid from the box art of Fruit Punch, as he kidnaps Cordia. Trivia *Dr. Vegtebloid's lab coat in promotional art for Fruit Punch is identical to the lab coat outfit from Disney's online game, Club Penguin, which shut down in 2017. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Puddle's Stuff Category:Fruit Punch Category:Scientists Category:Puddle's Characters